


Protect

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words caused his heart to quite literally stop and start beating again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

William Sharpe glared at the doors of his home and bared his fangs at the sound of many far, but slowly approaching footsteps. His children quailed in his arms; they too smelled the humans’ anger. He turned to Helen who gently took Thomas and Lucille thus creating a black-haired trio.

_‘ When the Sharpes were all vampires they had no objection, yet I choose a human wife and they bloody well cry hypnotism. My children are **not** dying merely because of human fear and my failed clay mine.’_

Helen’s dark-hazel eyes were steady as she murmured, “We are going to die, William.”

“ **No**. ” William snarled the word while moving and embracing them. “Thomas and Lucille do not deserve to die. I am not some blasted, turned vampire. I go in the sun, I am alive and so are our children.”

She pressed trembling lips to Thomas and Lucille’s foreheads then leaned up to kiss him. Against his lips she stated, “Thomas and Lucille willlive, we will not.”

Those words caused his heart to quite literally stop and start beating again, his breath catching in his throat. With a trembling hand, he reached up to brush a strand of hair from Lucille’s cheek behind her ear. He would never see his children reach five-years, see them start growing into their features, much less fully mature at twenty-five. Never would he take them on their first hunt, teach them how to fully harness their sharpened senses or learn if they had his hypnotism or Helen’s future-sight or any other abilities.

Thomas mimicked his actions baring tiny fangs as he clasped his sister’s hand. A second later, he cut the edge of his thumb on Thomas’s right fang then smiled when Thomas sucked on the cut. The sharing of blood was a most sought-after thing among vampires as it symbolized the same closeness. 

Softly and mirthlessly, he chuckled, “It is much too early for this ceremony, but you two need to become hunters.” Then he kissed Thomas’s forehead and intoned, “By this blood shed on your fangs know that for eternity a Sharpe you be.” He repeated the much-shortened ceremony with Lucille. Now, they could hunt whatever they could catch. 

Gently, he pushed Helen towards the staircase, “Take a dagger and take them to the attic. Ignoble though it is they can survive on rats until they can open the door. With what I plan to do it will be one of few safe places in this house.”

His wife bit her lip, “You want to curse them ? You have never cursed anyone.”

“It will teach them to forgive or they will never leave. It is not as if I am going to live to suffer if I do it wrong, Helen.”

As Helen reluctantly nodded and started running up the stairs, if Thomas could hear thoughts, he projected such: _‘Protect Lucille and love her, Thomas. You are all that she has and her, you. Regardless, I know that both of you will make us proud. When you wake tomorrow, everything will be different. I love you. ’_

He turned, willed the doors open then strode out into the blood-coloured dusk to meet the mortals.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a second chapter and possible incest. If there is a second chapter then the ratings may change slightly.


End file.
